El día que
by TheFangirlJedi
Summary: Pequeña reflexión sobre el día en que todos perdamos a Draco Malfoy.


El día que Draco Malfoy falleció fue uno de tantos otros días del año. Uno de tantos lluviosos y grises días de los 365 que componían el año. Un tormentoso martes 20 de septiembre del año 2067, el mundo mágico perdió a uno de aquellos supervivientes a la "Batalla de Hogwarts".

Amaneció la jornada con una neblina inesperada. Poco a poco empezaron a caer tímidas gotas de lluvia que, pasada la mañana, se convirtieron en grandes lagrimones caídos del cielo. Pasado el mediodía, cuando daba comienzo el luto, todo adquirió un tono azul oscuro que, a propósito o no, daba un ambiente triste y melancólico.

Quién iba a pensar que de un día para otro, el radiante sol de finales de verano que iluminaba media parte de Europa, sería vencido por un frío y descorazonador clima grisáceo.

Por desgracia, el corazón del pobre Draco Malfoy no pudo aguantar una jornada más. Desde que llegó a los 60 años, su salud fue de mal en peor. Le diagnosticaron una grave dolencia cardíaca que pudo haber tenido su origen en sus tiempos jóvenes, cerca de los 20, algo que lo decepcionó profundamente hasta el punto en que no lo superó nunca.

Desde su tempranos y crueles 16 años, nunca volvió a ser el mismo joven sonriente que era. Tras la caída de Lord Voldemort, tanto él como sus padres fueron juzgados y acusados de ser cómplices del Señor Tenebroso. Dos tercias partes de su patrimonio fueron extraídas de la familia y pasaron a ser propiedad del Ministerio de Magia. Mantuvieron su categoría noble en la escala social, pero eran considerados unos mentirosos, falsos y cobardes, algo que la prensa siempre mantuvo presente en sus noticias.

Cuando el tedioso año de juicios se dio por concluido, su imagen se limpió en un porcentaje aceptable, y con ello, comenzó a ser blanco de las revistas de corazón y noticias de sociedad. Se convirtió en uno de los solteros más buscados, ya que el por siempre "Elegido", "Mesías del mundo mágico", Harry James Potter, permanecía fiel a su inseparable Ginevra Weasley.

Finalmente, harto de ser constantemente vigilado cada paso que daba, decidió seguir la tradición y los consejos dictados por su padre, y le pidió la mano en matrimonio a la menor de los Greengrass, la joven Astoria.

Ambos dieron paso a un nuevo heredero, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. El chico heredó todo lo bueno de su padre y la educación aristocrática de su madre. El resultado fue un joven exactamente igual a su progenitor: rubio platino, ojos gris azulado, gran porte y presencia... todo visible a sus 11 años. Las diversas y poco apreciadas virtudes que Draco le cedió por genética o por simple coincidencia, fueron su valentía, su fortaleza mental y psicológica, su confianza en sí mismo, la ambición, la astucia y la inteligencia. Todo ello combinado con una gran generosidad y un abundante afecto por sus seres queridos. Al parecer, no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de la hasta ahora clásica frialdad de los Malfoy. No existía hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra más orgulloso de su hijo que Draco Malfoy.

Se esmeró en hacer de Scorpius una versión hiper-mejorada de sí mismo con el fin de demostrarle al mundo de qué era capaz, y sobre todo, de cómo era realmente.

Su relación con los demás supervivientes y héroes de la Batalla fue cambiando con los años. Muchos se negaron a aceptarle las disculpas, pero él se esforzaba al máximo en mostrarles su cambio, su transformación, su verdadero ser, su arrepentimiento y su sentimiento de culpa por todo lo que vio, hizo y presenció desde el lado equivocado.

Por supuesto que su personalidad se mantuvo intacta, pero todos aquellos prejuicios y guerrillas con aquellos que le hicieron pensar eran inferiores a él, se zanjaron uno por uno. Algunos aceptaron, pero la gran mayoría se estancaron en el pasado y se mostraron implacables bajo el lema "perdonan, pero no olvidan".

Hemos de incluir al famoso Potter, su declarado enemigo número uno desde su infancia y adolescencia. Draco nunca entendió cómo ni por qué, pero cuando llegó el momento, Harry no dudó en corresponderle con un firme apretón de manos que indicaba el inicio de una nueva etapa.

Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger fueron algo más reacios y hasta pasados unos largos 15 años no se dignaron en darle una respuesta, pero se vieron obligados en cuanto saltó la impactante noticia de que su hija Rose entabló en una relación con Scorpius Malfoy.

Sus 16 y 17 años marcaron por completo su vida. Demasiado pronto para madurar, demasiado pronto para ver la muerte, demasiado pronto para ver morir. Toda su infancia fue manejado, manipulado y utilizado con el fin de generar odio que ni él mismo llegaba a entender. Su misión lo dejó tan exhausto física y psicológicamente que nunca más volvió a tener esa actitud desenfadada y despreocupada que caracterizaron sus primeros 15 años de vida.

Este día tan gris fue un día en el que el mundo perdió a un auténtico ejemplo de lo que un ser humano es. Un ejemplo de que nadie nace etiquetado y que todos tenemos el derecho y la oportunidad de cambiar nuestro destino. Fue la clara demostración de que por mucho que un entorno te influya, siempre debes permanecer fiel a tus principios morales. Con él se fue una persona de un tremendo sentido de lo que es una familia y de lo importante que es hacer felices y orgullosos a unos padres. Una persona con un sentido del honor que muchos que se hacen llamar honrados deberían envidiar.

Atrás quedaron esos inocentes años en que no importaba nada más que cumplir con las expectativas de su padre y se convencía a si mismo de que lo que éste dictaba era la verdad absoluta que tenía que creer sí o sí, porque... ¿quién va a dudar de su propio padre?.

Y es que también con él se va el claro ejemplo de un ser humano que comete errores. No existen buenos ni malos, solo en contadas excepciones que él mismo vivió. Fue la representación de todas esas personas que nunca tuvieron, tienen, ni tendrán un lugar definido en este mundo. Ni irán al cielo ni al infierno, ni representan el orden ni el caos. Ese lugar entre ambos conceptos en que no eres ni un ejemplo a seguir, ni una persona inhumana y detestable. Cometes errores, muchos y diversos errores, pero tus virtudes compensan la balanza estabilizándola en un punto intermedio.

El azar quiso que este mismo día el universo llorase la pérdida. Al igual que aquellos que lamentaban decirle adiós. Astoria mantuvo el luto toda su vida, a pesar de no estar completamente enamorada cuando se casó, con el tiempo la presencia de su marido hizo huella en su corazón, como con todo el que lo conoció en su estado natural y original. Su hijo, ahora padre de familia, lo homenajeó de la mejor forma posible: haciendo que su descendencia se sintiesen orgullosos de ser nietos de Draco Malfoy.

Lo más sorprendente fue que el propio Harry Potter, que todavía resistía al paso del tiempo, le dedicó unas palabras en una entrevista de "El Profeta":

"Para mí fue un verdadero honor haber conocido al señor Malfoy. Es bien cierto que no comenzamos con buen pié, pero eso quedó en una simple enemistad de adolescentes. Tuve la oportunidad de conversar con él años después de todo lo sucedido y puedo conversarle que me quedé tan sorprendido como usted ahora, cuando se presentó en mi casa para, formalmente, disculparse por los errores que cometió, todo sin perder ni un ápice de su dignidad. Bastó un gesto para cerrar el tema y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Desde entonces le tenía y tendré un gran respeto por lo que demostró ese día. Creo firmemente que su hijo es la muestra evidente de su evolución y cambio, y con ello me permito el honor de mostrar mis condolencias a su familia, porque sinceramente lamento tanto como ellos tener que decir adiós para siempre a un hombre que vivió a la sombra de lo que fue en su pasado y no por lo que fue después, siendo subestimado hasta el día de hoy."


End file.
